Jumpy Jazz
by Illusory Phantom
Summary: In Time and Space, Jazz's scheduling for her college classes had messed up, but are now all prepared. Having spent a few weeks at Wis U., Jazz finds herself jumping at shadows, or is she?


Jumpy Jazz

Wisconsin University wasn't exactly what one Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton thought it would be. No, it was actually quite the opposite. Where she thought it would be full of students who were focused on getting their PhDs or something else of the like, it was actually just like high school, and not in a good way. Sure there were students who focused on gaining knowledge that would aid them in the _real world_, but it seemed as though the majority were just there to kick back and party. It really brought her down a few pegs and even made her wish that she had taken her time and actually made a few more friends in high school. She hadn't been very popular and she only knew certain aspects about socializing from either reading about it, tutoring her peers, or from interacting with her brother Danny and his friends.

What made matters worse, however, was that she had two very large shoes to fill. Both of her parents had gone to Wis. U, along with Vlad Masters, and it seemed that the trio had made a huge name for themselves when it came to studying the supernatural. Though Jazz had done a paper about ghost envy, she hadn't been planning on making that her major concern. She wanted to be a psychiatrist or therapist; something along those lines, but it seemed that ghosts just kept trailing her wherever she went. Perhaps it was her own fault though, for wanting to go to the school where it all began.

Jazz sat in her dorm room wearing a black workout shirt and matching pants. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail behind her head and her feet were bare. She had earphones in her ears and she was humming to the tune of the music that was playing. She was in her resting mode, preparing to get back up for another set of jumping jacks when something caught her attention. It was a shadow moving under her door. She frowned, knowing that her roommate had left, but figured that perhaps she had come back because she forgot something.

"Darcy, is that you? Did you forget your wallet again?"

When no-one gave an answer, Jazz merely shrugged it off, took a sip from her water bottle and then proceeded to do her jumping jacks. When she finished she went into the bathroom for a shower. She adjusted the water to her liking and peeled off the sweaty clothes. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. If there was one thing she hated about working out, it was the sweat. She hummed happily to herself and then entered the shower, washing off to the rhythm of the song that she was humming. She closed her eyes as she got to a certain part of the song that made her sing out loud, and off key. She seemed satisfied enough, however, but her eyes snapped open when she thought something had walked past her.

"Darcy, seriously, this isn't funny."

When no one responded, Jazz shook her head. She had been hoping that the weirdness she was used to at home wouldn't have followed her all the way to Wisconsin, but clearly she had been wrong.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nothing would follow me considering that there's most likely stuff already here."

Jazz sighed as she turned off the water and wrung out her hair. She then yanked the shower curtains open and grabbed a towel to dry herself with. Once she dried off, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her waist. She muttered something to herself as she looked into the mirror in the bathroom. She tugged on the lower corner of the mirror to reveal a little cabinet with her personal belongings. She grabbed the deodorant and then closed the mirror back. She jumped at the image in the mirror and spun around. Her fist clenched the deodorant tightly as it came flying forward into...nothing. When Jazz's hand met air, she blinked, uncertain as to what was going on. Clearly her mind was playing tricks on her. She had thought she'd seen something in the mirror, but when she looked back at her reflection there was nothing there...

"Maybe Danny was right. Too much studying..."

With a shake of her head, Jazz uncapped the deodorant and put a generous amount beneath each arm before she put it on the sink instead of in the cabinet. She then walked back into her room and put on her night clothes. She yawned and then sat on her bed, grabbing a book from her bedside table. She placed the book in her lap, and sat completely still, trying to listen for anything out of the ordinary. If being a Fenton taught her anything, it's that if your gut tells your something's amiss, chances are Jack Fenton is behind it and that there's a ghost around.

When she didn't hear or sense anything, she turned to the first page of a book, for once, the book having nothing to do with class. She read the first few pages, no problem, then felt a cold chill run through her. She even thought that she felt someone leaning back against her. When she turned around, she dropped her book beside her, and raised her hands in a fighting position. It was indeed a ghost, but not one that she could recall ever facing before despite him looking eerily familiar. Maybe he, because it was totally a he, was native to Wisconsin and didn't travel very far?

The ghost had light blue hair and grey-blue skin. His eyes were red and his ears were pointed. He wore a long blue scarf similar to the ones that ninjas wore in those cheesy movies her brother and his friends were so keen on watching, and he had on a black jumpsuit with the Superman-like outside undies on, though instead of red they were grey. He had on fingerless gloves that reached just below his elbows and he wore azure colored boots with white outlining the top.

The ghost kept its distance from her and Jazz did the same. It seemed as though they were just sizing each other up until finally Jazz spoke.

"Who are you?"

The ghost boy, or man since he seemed like he was possibly older than her, looked at her quizzically before it turned into anger. Jazz hesitated before she stepped towards the bedside table to open the drawer. The ghost opened his mouth, most likely to yell or maybe attack her, but stopped when he saw her whip out a Fenton Thermos.

"I don't know what you're after, but you should know that I come from a family of ghost hunters!"

Jazz pointed the closed thermos towards the ghost who just snorted, like he was amused.

"So did I," was all he said before he disappeared.

Jazz didn't feel his presence anymore, but it appeared that he had dropped something upon his departure. Hesitant, Jazz made her way over to it and realized that it was a piece of paper. She knelt down, not thinking anything of it, and picked it up and studied it. There was just one name on the paper, but it was enough for some of her memories to kick in. The color drained from her face as she looked around, already knowing that she wasn't going to find the ghost she was looking for. She knew who he was, and she knew that him paying her a visit wasn't a good sign. Her question now was what happened?

Hearing a crashing noise from the next room caused her to jump to her feet and spring into action. She reached in her drawer and grabbed the Jack-O-Nine tails and opened her door into the room's kitchenette/dining room. She discovered her roommate Darcy and her current flavor of the week sharing a passionate kiss, though the guy pulled away to look at Jazz. Darcy, on the other hand, was looking at the lamp that they had busted and then looked to Jazz.

"My bad, study bug," she stated while raising her hands as a sign of surrender while the guy, who Jazz had only seen a handful of times, looked at the weapon in Jazz's hands.

Jazz just sighed, turned around and slammed the door.

"She okay?" the guy asked Darcy.

"She's a Fenton."

**END**


End file.
